


Hyperspace Head

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader, smut with a smidge of plotSpace equivalent of road head anyone?TW: unprotected sexTranslationsAd’ika — little one/ kidMesh’la — beautiful**if I missed a tag just leave me a comment and I’ll add it.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hyperspace Head

“Stop it.”

You aimed another peanut at the back of his helmet and threw. It connected, clinking off and joining the group of peanuts on the floor.

“I’m bored,” you said in a bratty tone.

“Well we’re in hyperspace for another 20 minutes, so contain yourself.”

You sighed and shifted in your seat. You had an idea then, and straightened your spine. You stood up, and sidled over to the pilot’s seat. Putting a hand on either shoulder, you leaned in. “Hi.”

He tried to shrug you off. “I’m not in the mood for further annoyances.”

You leaned in again. He tried to move his head away from yours. “Talk to me nice, and I might treat you nice,” you trilled.

“I don’t want any more peanuts.”

You laughed. “There’s no more peanuts; you’re stuck on peanuts.”

“You threw them at me for 15 minutes straight.””Mmm, well.” You shrugged. “There’s no more peanuts now.”

You ran your hands down onto his cuirass. You frowned, “Too bad you have your armor on, daddy.” He sighed. Boba wouldn’t admit it, but he liked it when you called him that. “What do you want now?”

“Wanna fool around?”

“We only have 20 minutes.”

“More than enough for a quickie.”

He thought about it. You hit him. He laughed, low and gravelly, “Ok.” He started to get up. You pushed him down, “I have an idea.”

You squeezed inbetween his legs on your haunches, spreading his knees slightly. He tilted his helmet down to look at you quizzically. You smiled naughtily and started to undo his belt and pants. He grunted in understanding, and ran a hand through your hair. You got him out of his pants and took him in your mouth and hands. He immediately hardened to his impressive size.

“Mmm daddy, and you said you didn’t wanna fuck around.”

“I never said that—“ he moaned as you swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock. You worked him with your hand and slipped him further into your mouth, started to gag yourself on him. You took him into your throat aggressively. He signed contentedly, and put a hand at the back of your neck. You prepared yourself, knowing what was coming. The anticipation made you tingle in your nether regions, and you felt yourself growing wet. You loved it when he gagged you on his cock.

Sure enough he gripped your hair and thrust up into you. You sniffled back mucus and tears as you took his cock. He relented finally. You took in a breath of air, then prepared yourself for another thrust. Then another. He started to fuck your mouth at a moderate pace. You sniffled and gagged, getting more and more turned on. Your panties were soaked.

Finally he pulled you off him. “Ad’ika, come here and fuck me,” he said gruffly, pulling you up by your hair. You complained, but he knew you liked it, so he didn’t stop until you were in his lap, his cock nuzzling into your groin.

You grinned, and lifted yourself up to get our of your pants and ruined underwear. Boba stripped them off you and tossed them to the side. You slide back down, impaling yourself on him as you did. You slid him into your drenched pussy at an excruciatingly slow pace, stretching yourself out. You moaned, “Daddy I love taking your cock.””Then take it,” he said, and started to pound up into you. You held onto his shoulders, grinding against him as he fucked you. Suddenly your feet found purchase, and you started to bounce up and down on him. He stilled, surprised. You continued to increase intensity, watching your reflection in his visor.

Boba’s hands lightly grabbed your hips. “Mesh’la, we have 5 minutes left.” “Shut up,” you knocked him on the head. You pulled up then, and flipped around so your back was against his torso. He reentered you, impatient.

“Wait for the pussy, daddy.””We don’t have time. And. I am not patient.”

You grinned at that. “Daddy you just need my cunt that bad huh?” He started to slam up into you, stretching your walls deliciously. The force of his fucking bent you over slightly, and you ended up with your hands on the console. You gripped it for support, feeling him fill you up over and over. He slid his hands up to your tits and massaged them, then used them to hold on to you as he continued to fuck you silly.

“Mmm you’re so wet; you do love taking daddy’s cock.” The dirty talk overwhelmed you. You felt your orgasm coming like a freight train. Suddenly it had snuck up and overtaken you. You moaned as your pussy clutched around him. He squeezed your hips sharply as he pulled you to himself and thrust up into you. Groaning, he dropped his head over your shoulder for a moment. You reveled in the brief post coital glow. You looked out into hyperspace. It was pretty, all those suns flashing by.

He pulled you off of him and gently dumped you off to the side. “Hey!” You protested. “I show you a good time and you show me the floor!”He laughed softly, readjusting. “We have to come out of hyperspace. Put your fucking pants on, little one.”

You stood and hopped into them. Next you fixed your hair, trying to smooth it. By the time you had put yourself back together, Slave 1 had entered the atmosphere and was being escorted to a hanger. You sat in your seat, spilling the peanuts everywhere.

“Was that—“

“No!” You winced. “Maybe.” Boba hated a dirty ship. You guiltily looked around at the sea of peanuts. He shook his head, beginning the landing sequence. Once the Slave 1 landed, the two of you headed to exit the cockpit. You felt him grab you, and turn you towards him. Boba took stock of you. Your eyes were swollen from crying and your nose was slightly red. You were slightly wobbly on your feet. He smoothed your hair with one gentle hand. “They’re going to wonder what I did to you.””Oh, who cares.”

“They are your parents. As well as one of them being the governor of this planet.”

You shrugged, smiling sinfully. He grabbed your ass possessively. You turned, ready to introduce your parents to your partner.


End file.
